


Swear By You

by Bingothefarmersdog



Series: The Twins [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Vex, Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, Light BDSM, Light crossdressing kink, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Vax, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation, i need a shower now, these tags are gonna make my hair fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingothefarmersdog/pseuds/Bingothefarmersdog
Summary: Nobody could know Vax better than his twin. In fact, sometimes she knows him better than he knows himself. She knows exactly what he wants, and she's going to give it to him, that's just what Twins should do.





	1. The Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently one Twincest Fic wasn't enough for me, because here I am with another one. For my fellow dirty minds, I offer another stroll through the mud, please enjoy.

This was how Vex liked her brother best. With his fingers sinking as deeply into her flesh as he could drive them, on his knees in front of her at the edge of the bed, head between her legs as he teased her clit with his tongue. It made her ache, warm and deep inside, to watch him fuck her with his mouth and fingers. Made her orgasm slow and gentle, again and again, until she was finally overwhelmed and throbbing long afterwards.

She didn't always choose to watch. Sometimes she made him work for it, pinning his arms behind his back, so that he could only use his mouth, and ate her out till he finally brought her off with his tongue. Not often, but every now and then, she made him use his mouth to pleasure her with a toy, but that wasn't much of a favorite. She enjoyed his tongue too much to let him use a toy often. Still, if she was in the mood, she knew he liked it that way. Liked the change.

At the moment though, Vex was enjoying it quite a bit, in her favorite way. Which meant letting Vax do just as he liked, while she surfed the internet on her phone. Completely oblivious to her brother between her legs, making him get her off again and again as she just ignored him. It was a pretty simple trick really, one that she had to laugh at, but it was still an undeniable fact that sometimes Vax worked better when left completely to himself. And if he thought he was being ignored? That just made him work for it harder. Her diligent, tireless, beautiful boy, so eager to please.

She was looking at lingerie at the moment, and yes she had been browsing the sex toys before that, and she may or may not have been fantasizing about using some of them on the selfsame boy that was playing with her clit right now. But Vax didn't need to know that. She might have been scrolling through the internet's bottomless pit of cat photos for all he knew. It was nice to get herself in the mood, but that was her thing, Vax didn't need it. Judging by how hard he was, he was working himself up quite well enough, without any help from erotic websites on google.

Finally she couldn't help a tiny shuddering breath, and inadvertently sank a hand into Vax's hair. "Fuck," and she came against his mouth. Vax answered with a moan of his own, his mouth hot and eager for her climax, and his eyes fluttered shut as she gripped his hair and leisurely ground against his face. He always loved that part. For a moment there was nothing but shaking breathing, as she let herself wind down, and Vax kept affectionately kissing her clit. Always so lovably clingy.

"Good boy," Vex said at last, pushing him away, and couldn't help but laugh as his eyes grew dark with arousal. He liked it when she stroked his hair too, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes again, while he gripped his hands into the carpet. Probably to keep from touching himself, silly boy, he did like to do that without asking.

"Come here," she commanded, using the grip she had on his hair to pull him up onto his knees right between her legs, "let me take a look at you."

She brought her foot up between his legs, roughly massaging his erection, in an unfocused exploration. It was so sweet, the way that made him whimper, going a little stiff with the effort of keeping still. He wanted to grind against her, it was easy to see that, but he was a good boy, he knew better.

"We're feeling very excited I see..." She mused thoughtfully, giving his cock a small kick that made him whine with pain, and struggle not to buckle over. He just barely managed to snatch his hands back from physically touching her, and caught himself on the edge of the bed. "How do we feel then? You've been a good boy, are we ready to have it yet?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but caught himself, shuddering hard as she dug at his cock again. Finally Vax whimpered, his already dark eyes made black and liquid by how widely blown his pupils were, and a little ruffle of fondness ghosted over her skin. It was just so endearing, the way he worshiped her like that, she always wanted to make him moan when he looked like that.

"I'm giving you permission to speak darling, what is it you want?"

"Shit--" his voice faltered as she rubbed his groin again, losing coherent speech in a moan.

"Does it turn you on to eat me out?"

" _Yes_."

"That's right, I know it does." She grinned and leaned back, still idly playing with him, enjoying the way he was worshiping her with his eyes. "So we're ready to come then?"

"N-no," his voice was shaky, and it took him a moment to gather his resolve and continue, but his voice was firm. "Haven't earned it yet."

"So I should make you wait then? Make you _work_ for it."

Once again silent and submissive, he nodded, a wave of color rising in his cheeks. It always made him get red and embarrassed, in the most adorable way, letting his desires be so nakedly exposed, putting a voice to all the things he wanted her to do to him.

"Lovely." She said, gently pushing him back with a hand on his chest. "We'll see how long your pretty little body can be neglected then, you can't come until I let you. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good boy, now get me dressed."

Just as eager to please as ever, Vax slithered backwards, and walked to the closet. Vex lounged back against the pillows of her bed, still taking refuge in her smartphone, as she admired his naked body from a distance. Until he vanished into her closet, and she dropped the pretense of being absorbed in her phone, staring at the ceiling as she waited for him to come back.

"You really have been a perfect boy though, I must give you something for such good behavior." She said innocently, thoughtfully speaking to the canopy on her bed. "If you could pick out your favorite pair of panties for me dear, that would be wonderful..."

A few moments later, the rustle of clothing ended, and he returned, with a thin stack of fabric draped over his arm. With a wolf's smile, Vex beckoned him closer, and gently accepted his burden and laid it on the bed beside her. As soon as her hands were free again, she reached out to pull Vax into her, pressing a kiss into the toned muscles of his stomach that turned into the swirl of her tongue across his skin. Finally pulling back, she let her hand linger across the soft skin between the bones of his pelvis, almost low enough, but not enough to touch.

"What did you choose then dear?"

Reaching past her, he plucked a pair of panties out of the pile of clothes. They were lacy things, the kind that Vex adored seeing on her own body, but she always made sure to at least shave before wearing, because she definitely would be showing them off, and planned to remove before they got too uncomfortable. She and thongs didn't tend to get along well.

"They match too," Vax said, fishing out a lacy bralette. "I know you like that."

"Well dear, you went to so much trouble on my account, I'm almost tempted to make you wear them both. But the panties will do I think. Come here." She yanked him towards were with a wicked grin, just catching him before he could flinch away. He was blushing fiercely now, the red creeping all the way up his neck to his ears, and despite the embarrassment she could see his cock twitching. It was almost painfully endearing, how turned on he got, when she talked about him wearing her panties.

By the time she'd finally slid them into place on his body, smoothing the lace out over his skin, he was breathing shallow and rapid, gripping her shoulders, and his eyes were wide and dark with arousal. She smiled, and reached back to feel the exposed skin of his ass, tweaking at the edge of the panties which in turn tugged gently on his cock and made him whimper. It was easy to see, from how excited he was, that this had been a deeply held fantasy for a long time.

"You look absolutely lovely darling, it's going to be quite a disappointment when you put your pants back on..." She kissed his stomach again, pleased to find that his skin was burning against her lips. This had been a lovely idea.

Coils of heat kept running through her gut as he continued to dress her. With every new glimpse of his body in her panties, and the way his breath hitched every time they pulled at his skin, her cunt kept clenching around a throb of heat. The foreign sensation of being completely clothed, pencil skirt tightly hugging her body, but not having any panties, was dizzying. As soon as he was finished, she spread her legs and pushed the skirt up, clenching as the cold air met her exposed skin. Her cunt was shamefully wet, greedily excepting her fingers, as she began to leisurely fuck herself.

"The best part for you is," she said, tilting her head back, and clenching around her fingers. "You get to keep my panties, and know that all day I'm--" She came before she could finish, letting out a keening moan as she crushed down around her fingers, and released a burst of slick heat against her hand. Vax groaned with her, gripping one hand into his shoulder, and fingering a nipple with the other, in a desperate attempt to keep from touching himself.

Finally attending to Vax, Vex helped him pull his pants on, fondly kissing his neck, and managed to get him clothed. The shape of his erection could still be seen through his pants, and he kept shifting his feet, but he seemed less tempted to masturbate now that he was clothed. But that didn't change the fact that Vex was painfully aware of the stray breezes down by her cunt, reminding her that Vax was wearing her panties. God, it was so fucking arousing to think about. She would probably have to masturbate again later.

No, rephrase that, she would _definitely_ have to masturbate later.


	2. True Faith

It took a little getting used to, especially in a skirt, but ultimately it was manageable. This wasn't the first time Vex had spent a day without panties. She was very aware of it every time she sat down, her cunt pressing directly against the seat through her skirt, and every stray breeze was much more...intrusive upon her notice...But it was a cherished little secret for her to literally sit on, and it made taking a piss no trouble at all. Manageable.

Vax was already home by the time she made it back, the warmth of indoor lighting radiating through the closed blinds of the apartment, and his longboard was propped up outside the door. Pinching her lips disapprovingly, she hauled it with her through the door, and let it fall forgotten out of the way. Someone would steal that thing if they weren't careful, as Vax said it was expensive, and Vex had a ritualistic respect for anything worth a good bit of coin. (Not to mention that he hadn't asked her for any money to buy it, so he'd probably already stolen it from somebody else).

"How was work?" Vax said over his shoulder, the same question that he always asked.

"Fucking terrible," she shot back shortly, making an immediate line for the bathroom.

She finally had a chance to pull her heels off once she was sitting, and it was a dizzying relief that somewhat improved her spirits as she emerged, blindly tossing her shoes into their bedroom. Vax was hovering over something on the stove, that smelled buttery and turned out to be grilled cheese, which made her realize how hungry she was. And she had the added relish of pulling out the brutally tight hair coil she had to sport at work, which made her scalp sting in an awfully satisfying way, as she sank into a kitchen chair.

"Feeling better?" Vax asked with a tiny knowing grin, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"A good piss and shit did the trick, I think dear, but fuck me I'm tired." Vex answered, still massaging her head with her eyes closed. "Some delightful shithead decided to show up for work, high as a kite and drunk as a lord, on the same day. He immediately got fired of course, but the rest of us still had to pick up his workload, so it was fucking awful."

"What a shit show."

"Mmmm, that's the gist of it darling." Vex was out of her chair now, and padded across the kitchen to wrap her arms around her brother's waist from behind. "I haven't heard you talk about your day yet..."

"Work was fine." It sounded too short, not completely sincere, and he was stiff against her clinging embrace.

"And what about you darling? How's my boy been feeling?"

"Fine..."

But if she'd sensed a lie before, she could definitely hear one now, and she wasn't satisfied. Even gripping his hips, as she tugged his ass back to press against her pelvis, made his breath hitch; and when she trailed a hand down to check on the state of his manhood, he was already at half mast through his clothes. It made him moan, or rather smother one before it could escape, when she pressed a hand against his groin, and she felt his cock react. God he was feeling sensitive wasn't he? With a mischievous desire to probe his deeper, she snaked a hand inside his pants, drawing a definite shudder from him at the gesture.

One touch was all she needed to realize how effective her panties had been. They were soaked through, slick to the touch with enough pre-cum to leave a wet spot on the front of his pants. He was already half hard, and clearly getting harder.

"Vex! Fuck!" He yelped, trying to worm out of her grip, or drag her hand out of his pants. She just grinned, pulling him around to face her, and pinning him back against the counter top.

"What's got you so excited darling? Did wearing my panties make you horny?"

"No..."

"Come on, no time to be shy, let's hear what you thought of my underwear."

"My dick kept slipping out, because your underwear's too small, and I kept getting hard every time I stopped to tuck." Vax admitted, his face burning with the humiliating confession, and getting harder from talking about it.

His embarrassment was arousing, so goddamn sexy without meaning to be, and she rewarded his rapidly hardening cock with a slow firm stroke. A groan escaped him when she gave him the stimulation, inadvertently grinding his cock against her. And she felt another warm release of pre-cum.

"I think you just got turned on wearing my panties," she taunted.

"Shut up."

"You're so fucking wet Vax..." Giving his cock another stroke, she leaned up to gently sink her teeth into his neck where she knew he loved to be exposed, at the pulse point where she could feel his heartbeat against her tongue. "This slutty body has been enjoying my panties all day long, hasn't it, just couldn't get enough of my panties rubbing on your clit."

Her only answer was more slick pre-cum against her palm, he was too aroused to talk. It was the sound of the grilled cheese still cooking on the stove that brought her suddenly back to reality, a timely reminder that, as turned on as they both were, in the kitchen was probably not the best place to fuck. Not that Vax would have given a damn. He was too deep in his own blissed out arousal to give a shit about anything except her control, bending him before her like a reed, leaning back limply against the cabinets with the long line of his neck exposed as he panted.

Plucking her hand out of his pants, she turned off the stove and slid the pan off the burner before it could scorch, leaving him to catch his breath as she served herself onto a plate. By the time she'd sat back down at the table, he seemed to be getting things back under control, clumsily moving to put his sandwich on a plate. She could clearly see the wetspot on the front of his pants now, and it sent a spike of heat through her center.

"Darling," as soon as she spoke Vax faltered, glancing at her meekly, "come here."

Obediently he came, heasitantly setting his plate on the edge of the table. Reaching up, she threaded her fingers through his, pulling down on his arm.

"Get under the table dear."

She pulled the bottom of her skirt up, uncrossing her legs, and spread her knees apart. Vax, eyes glowing, slithered under the table, and settled himself in front of her. Goosebumps rose on her arms, at the feeling of his breath so near her cunt, hot and shaking, and she could feel how achingly wet she was. It was just so much, already.

A moment later she felt his fingers run through her folds, exploring the heat, and it made her cunt flare around nothing. God, she wanted him inside her. His answer came a moment later, as he hooked a finger in her cunt, and her flesh immediately sucked him deeper. The heat of his tongue painted a long stroke across her clit, making her moan and shudder, accompanied by a warm press of his finger. He was working fast, and almost immediately added a second finger, rolling his tongue against her clit.

The wet sounds of what he was doing was making her ache, the raw uncivilized debauchery of it, her brother's fingers buried in her cunt. He kept hitting her sensitivities so perfectly, lavishing his attentions around the shallow flesh of her cunt, that made her spasm and release her slick arousal against his mouth, before penetrating her deeply to let her ride his fingers. Under the torture of his tongue her clit was already burning, swollen and almost painfully sensitive, making her thrill with pleasure at ever pass of his tongue.

Vax was making it particularly difficult to eat at the moment, his mouth and fingers so distracting. He knew just how to make it good too, how to get her really aroused, drawn right to the edge of a climax before letting her fall back unsatisfied. It was frustrating as fuck, and she was starting to get tired of it. Reaching blindly under the table, she found his hair and latched on, grinding her cunt up against his mouth.

When he responded it was hard and fast, his fingers driving into her flesh, holding her open and aching. She couldn't help but involontarily clench and suck his fingers deeper as he pleasured her clit, making her whimper and flinch with every oversensitive carress. Riding the wave of pleasure so strong she was almost numb, she managed to snake a hand up under her shirt, push aside her bra, and finger her own breast.

The brush of his teeth across her swollen sensitive clit was what finally brought her off. It was suddenly too much, all at once, the climax coming in a burst. She closed around his fingers with a keening moan, coming against his mouth. His fingers slid out, and he pleasured her with his tongue in their place, eagerly chasing after her slick release. It made her sob she was so sensitive, riding his tongue and grinding against his face. Until finally she came down, her cunt still warm and throbbing, the occasional spasm making her clench.

"Come here," Vex hissed, dragging Vax out from under the table. "You're such a good boy, my obedient boy..." And she trailed off, as she crushed her mouth against his, tasting her own slick across his tongue. He moaned against her mouth, so needy and submissive, eagerly accepting the invasion of her tongue.

Dragging her mouth away from his, she dug her foot up against his cock again, feeling his erection clearly though his clothes. He whimpered, suddenly blushing uncontrollably, and tried to flinch away from her touch. "Look at how hard you are, God you're so needy." She crowed, before letting her voice drop to a predatory growl. "I'm gonna make you come for me like a little bitch." At that, his eyes practically glowed, naked anticipation lighting up his entire body. Just as honest as he always was.

She was going to tear him apart.

But even when it came to the bondage, and borderline torture that Vax got off on, hard enough to leave him completely wrecked afterwards, comfort was still the necessary element. You couldn't forget about comfort. So, much as she wanted to bend him over the kitchen table right here and now, abuse him until he came all over the clean table top, then make him lick his own spend off the wood until it gleamed, she knew she could wait. And if she waited, Vax had no choice but to do the same. Waiting would just get him more turned on anyway.

His anxious eagerness was adorably obvious, as she roughly guided him toward their bedroom, so sweetly obedient. Once the door was closed, she shoved him back against it, and practically ripped his shirt off. It got her every time, even though she'd seen it all, sat back and made him expose every inch of his body to her, while she admired it, bruised it, claimed it, masturbated to it, she'd seen everything. But it still caught her off guard every time: how beautiful he was, stunning, shocking, almost blinding. She wanted to ravish beauty like that, wanted to take it to bed, and truly make love to it. But the truth was, that what Vax wanted was another kind of treatment entirely, and as much as she could enjoy doing it for him, this sex was about his pleasure, not hers.

In the half second she'd been lost in thought, her hands had drifted out to find his chest, and she felt his ribcage stutter under her hand as she swirled her fingers over his nipples, heat rising across his skin. "What's got you looking so pink and abashed, sweet boy?" she snarled as soon as she felt it, dragging herself back into the moment. "Think you're here to have a good time then? I don't think so." She underscored the verbal assault with a slap across his cheek, that whipped his head to the side, and left his cheek stained with red.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I won't again, I swear--" he began with a string of pleas that stumbled and fell over each other. Another slap on his other cheek cut him off, and he actually moaned, heartfelt and deep in his chest, breathing shallow and rabbit fast.

That did the trick, he was really in the mood now.

"Go bend over the bed." Vex said, dragging him away from the door and almost throwing him in the right direction. "You know what you're supposed to do, so stop making excuses, and start behaving like a good girl." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for more coming real soon! Just cut one chapter into two because it was getting a bit long.


	3. Bond Of the Covenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're off the deep end my Friends, here we go.

Leaving Vax to get himself settled, Vex turned her back on him, and went into the bathroom to fetch what she was wanting. It wasn't exactly the closest place to store her toys, but having to fetch them was another chance for Vax to get himself adjusted, and deal with his discomfort, if there was any. A moment to catch his breath and keep things under control. Which far made up for the minor inconvenience.

Vax was obediently bent over at the edge of the bed when she came back, his hands braced against the shitty comforter that draped over their bed, all the long lines of his back exposed. Carefully Vex arranged her toys on the bedside table within easy reach, humming to herself as she did so. When she was finally ready and glanced at Vax, he was breathing slow and easy, eyes closed as his head sagged between his shoulders, hands gripping into the blankets.

"How do we feel dear?" Vex asked, not because she really needed to check, but to let him know that she cared. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders, before trailing down his sides to grip around his hips, and pull his ass back flush against her body again.

"M'good."

"Lets get rid of these then shall we, I wanna see your ass," Vex said, struggling with his belt buckle.

His body, once it was exposed, looked in even worse shape than it had felt. The true state of his body in her panties finally revealed. They looked even dirtier than they'd felt, the dampness of sweat making the lace cling to his skin, and she could clearly see the hard shape of his cock peeking over the edge of the lace and pulling her panties taut away from his body.

For a moment she paused to feel his ass, teasing him up with a hand gripping his cock through her underwear, then with a last squeeze she left him hanging and went to work. Sliding her hand up, she rolled her fingers against his entrance, insistently pressing him open. The teasing made him get stiff, a little shaky, shuddering as she continued to work him open. Every time she stopped to apply more oil and keep him slick, he'd release a tiny breath, and she could tell he was struggling not to roll his hips back and grind against her fingers.

He was starting to get responsive, every now and then as she scissored him open and hit something sensitive, it made him shiver with a tiny whimper. She could feel his body fluttering, spasms running through his flesh as she teased him. Once she hit up against his pleasure spot, and he moaned before he could stop it, his entire body blanching, and she felt him close around her fingers as he rolled back against her. It was such a strong and sudden response that she nearly abandoned everything, and fucked him out with her fingers right then and there.

By the time she had him where she wanted him, his skin was glistening with sweat, and he was breathing hard. Looking down, she could see his hands kneading almost desperately into the comforter, in an effort to contain his lust. It made him whine, when she slid her fingers out, filling her with affectionate amusement. He didn't have to wait long though, as she smoothed a comforting hand over his skin again, and pressed a plug in to take the place of her fingers. It made her cunt ache, how shamefully easy it was for his body to accept the toy, and how clearly he enjoyed it, releasing a heartfelt moan again and rolling his body once it was settled, so he could feel it move inside him.

A last final pause, as she slid her panties back into place on his body, the plug clearly visible under the lace. But there was no point in delaying any longer, Vax was so eager she could see him shaking. She slapped a hand as hard as she could across his ass, and the stifled sob of mingled pain and pleasure was like music to her ears, his arousal stronger than he could contain. It left a red mark on his skin, smarting and irritated, and she struck him again to create a matching mark with her other hand. She could see Vax chewing on his lip, trying hard to keep control.

"You're so pathetic," Vex snarled, savoring the heat of his skin on the fifth slap, and how clearly sensitive he was now. "You know you deserve this."

"Stop it," and the sob sounded real enough, but she knew he wasn't really asking.

"We both know you like this, don't you? Just love getting spanked when you're bad."

"No I don't."

"Don't lie to me, I know you do," Vex said, with an accompanying slap. And this time he moaned so loudly, wholehearted and sinfully feminine, that it made Vex hot all over.

Vax was quickly loosing control of his voice now, answering every slap with a whimpering moan. He was shuddering all over, sobbing brokenly between strikes, entire body slack and uncoordinated. A new release of pre-cum was beginning to stain her panties now, spiking every time she hit him. She could tell when he edged, his entire body wracked by a shudder, before he tightened up, as he suddenly went completely silent, a last burst of precum actually dripping onto the floor.

At that she stopped, silence filling the room like a heavy veil after the erotic sounds of a moment ago. Vax was sniffling, breathing hard, still leaking precum on the floor. The sound of his broken sobs, and Vex's heavy breathing was the only thing to break the silence. Ghosting her hands over his skin, Vex could feel how boiling hot it was even without touching him, pride rising within her at the sensation.

"Your ass looks like a cherry tomato dear," Vex said. After a long moment she pulled her hands away with a satisfied sigh, moving to gather up everything from the bedside table. "That's enough I think."

"Vex--"

"You've learned your lesson, so there's no need to punish you anymore."

"Vex, I'm a filthy whore. I'm not done yet."

Pausing in her movements, Vex turned to glance at her brother. He was still bent over the bed, entire body slack and loose, panting hard through his open mouth, eyes closed as he hung his head.

"I'm not sure what you mean dear, you're not done?" Vex said innocently, leaning back against the bedside table, and looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"Please," he whimpered, blushing hard as he spoke.

"If you really want something, you can beg me for it."

"Please, Vex," Reaching back, he tried clumsily to play with the plug he still had stretching his ass, pushing against it with his fingers and grinding back on the slight pressure. "Touch me, I wanna feel good...Imma dirty slut, I wanna feel so good..."

"That's all I was waiting for darling," Vex said, grinning and dragging his hand away from the plug. "I knew you could ask nicely if you tried."

Leaving Vax almost desperate at this point, Vex hurriedly stepped back and began to strip. Peeling the pencil skirt away from her body, a dark mark testifying how shamefully wet she was too, and hardly bothering with the buttons on her shirt as she tore it off. Finally being nude was a relief, even if Vax prefered the humiliation of being the only one naked, Vex far prefered the freedom. Anyway, trying to wear a strap on toy and a pencil skirt at the same time, really wouldn't work that well.

She had to take a little more time with the toy, getting the strap on securely on her body, but making sure it wouldn't irritate her. Finally she was satisfied, and then all that was left was getting the toy slick enough not to hurt, and she took time for that part. Getting her hands oiled, and rubbing the toy, until it was slick and warmed up by her touch. Taking her time, she made sure to make a little noise so that Vax would clearly know exactly what she was doing, while she watched to see his reaction.

Her brother just looked too adorable for words at the moment. Bent over the bed, trembling with anticipation, sweat beaded across his skin, presenting his body for her to use. Her panties dark and striking on his body, smeared with his precum, her plug deep in his ass that was still reddened from abuse. Not to mention the cock that was lovably erect in her panties, still leaking a string of precum onto the floor. And watching him roll his body, shifting his hips and slightly spreading his legs apart, all in a shamelessly desperate effort to feel the plug rub as he moved, was both filthy and erotic as hell.

"You really look completely wrecked right now," Vex said, draping her body on top of his, and grinding the toy cock against his ass and the plug in a last tease. "My beautiful, slutty boy, all hot and ready."

"Please..." Vax begged, groaning as she taunted him with the toy against his ass again.

"Please what darling? I don't have any idea what you're asking for, unless you say it." It was so clearly not what he wanted, having her rub the fake cock agaisnt his ass without putting it in, Vex couldn't help but silently laugh at him. It was driving him crazy. He groaned, loud and deep in his chest, finally breaking and giving in completely.

"Daddy please, I wanna get fucked." Vax whimpered, blushing adorably. "Fuck me hard, I wanna be your bitch."

Vex wanted to come when he said that, her cunt throbbing with sudden heat that washed over her skin. God, he was so fucking shameless, her sexy manipulative brother. She roughly dragged the thin material of her panties to one side, exposing the plug.

Gripping the base, she dragged it out with agonizing slowness, which made him shudder hard and whimper. She could watch his body working around the toy, spasming with pleasure, until she finally pulled it all the way out, and he was left aching around nothing. There was nothing left for it really, neither of them could wait any longer.

When she finally penetrated him, one long stroke all the way down to the base of the stap on, it was enough to silence him completely. Shaking underneath her, panting wordlessly, as she paused in her movement to avoid making him overwhelmed. Gently she rolled her hips, teasing him with the movement, and he arched up into her, rolling his head up and biting down on his lip. At last, satisfied that he was settled, Vex dragged out again, coaxing out a whimper this time.

When she really truly slammed home again, hard and sudden just like he'd been waiting for, he moaned high pitched and breathless. It was arousing as hell, he sounded like a goddamn woman. Hearing him react to her like that, was like adding a gallon of gasoline to her sex drive, and she chased for more. Vax wanted to get fucked? She was a good sister.

She'd give him exactly what he wanted.

All the teasing had been building up to this, his body had been aching for it hours ago, as soon as she slid her panties on him, and made him wear a woman's clothes. He'd been throbbing for it the entire time he'd been eating her out, completely ruining her clothes with his precum. The panties, and the way she'd bent him over and spanked him, had both made him burn with arousal. There was no way in hell, he'd be able to last more than one short fuck.

Vex was chasing the noises now, going directly for whatever made him produce that same kind of erotic moan, and targeting for more of the same. She could tell when she found his pleasure spot too, making him shock with the force of whatever sensation hit him, and go completely silent again. As soon as she hit it once, she aimed for a second hit, not as focused as the first. But she was quickly getting the hang of it. She had him panting now, struggling for breath, held down and completely overwhelmed. Hardly three more thrusts were needed, before she felt Vax stiffen as he edged, voice becoming drawn and breathless.

"Fuck, Daddy I'm gonna come--" Vax cut off, voice disappearing into a weakened whimper as Vex sank in again, and hit where he was sensitive.

"Good boy," Vex hissed, sinking her fingernails hard enough into the soft skin of his hips to leave a bruise. "I'm gonna make you come for me, like a little bitch, and milk your cock out till you're empty."

Having Vax in front of her like this, weak with pleasure, sobbing like a woman, letting her take his body apart, these were the only times that Vex wished she could have a real dick. She loved her body, she loved her cunt, she loved the way Vax could make it feel. But this made Vex want something different. To not just see Vax's body where they were joined, but to feel it. The soft yielding of his flesh, the heat of it, to feel him shiver with pleasure as she fucked him. She could claim his ass, and use him like a toy, until she brought him to orgasm, and she'd feel the crush of his flesh around her cock as he finally let himself release. And after doing all that, taking him apart completely, she'd release her own seed inside him, filling him with her heat, and let it run from his stretched out hole when she was done.

Vax orgasmed hard, body coiling up so tightly, it took effort to move the fake cock in his ass. He was almost completely silent except for one tortured little whine, when he released his spend, staining her panties and striping the floor with the rest. Vex wrung him out for all he was worth, doing her best to fuck him till the very last moment, and dropped her hand down to snake inside her panties and stroke his cock till he was clearly spent.

Finally he flinched when she stroked him, cock oversensitive and tender, and she relented. As soon as he was finished she let him topple onto the bed, turning him over to face the ceiling, and settled on top of him to smother him with a fervent kiss. The last few moments of passion winding down to gently lavished affection.

"My boy, my good boy," Vex murmured, cupping his face and running a hand through his hair. "My good, good, obedient boy."

All she got back was a weak little whimper, Vax trying blearily to return the affection. His weak little attempt made her eyes sting, sniffing and trying to hide it. God, he was so sweet, it made her cry every time. Seeing her distress made him hum in the back of his throat, and try hard to wrap his arms around her neck. She just shushed him, until he relented, and she hovered over him, petting her hand through his hair.

Finally she stirred again, making him protest a little, as she sat up and took stock of him. He was going to hit the bottom in a moment, not to mention how dirty he was. He'd need a bath after all this, no doubt about it. One look at his state was all she needed to tell her that.

A bath, and then cuddles, that would be just the thing.

"Gimme one second darling, I'm not leaving, and it'll only take a moment." Vex reassured, hoping he would actually believe her, and she slithered out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.


End file.
